Into The Abyss
by ThatIsraeli
Summary: Slight-AU, very short story. 'This is it. I never thought it would end like this. She thought as she faded from this world, leaving for a dark abyss.'


**Not my greatest piece, but I have to start somewhere. Also, it has been almost a year since I posted anything on Fanfiction. I had thoroughly enjoyed the game and it's ending, though I have a different ending in my mind as well.**

**I do not own the Witch's House.**

Blood followed her wherever she went. The purple-haired girl had been dragging her legless body around, leaving a bloody trail on the dirt path. Her eyes had been gauged out, only leaving blackness and red tear-stains traced from her eye holes.

She didn't have to see the other figure to know it was there. The now stormy weather became more dark as she dragged her way towards the dark figure. The dark figure was fairly skinny and had long blonde hair that had a few braids in it. It was a pretty, young girl.

"Boy, you're stubborn. How long are you going to chase me? "You know that body won't last long." The golden-haired girl had asked with a giggle as she walked over to the legless girl. By surprise the golden-haired girl began to kick in the other girl's face, it didn't take much considering the purple-haired girl was about on the same level as her shoes.

"Gi...ve... it..." The purple-haired girl attempted to speak, but it was mainly gasps and chokes of pain. "Hm? Give it back?" The girl let out another dark giggle. "No way... You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?" The golden-haired girl kneeled down in front of the other girl.

"Right... Ellen?"

The sudden crack of lightning lit up the sky and their was a loud thunder that sent vibrations through out the area. "You really thought I was that stupid. I never expected it, but you even cut your own legs off and gauged your eyes out. I guess you really thought that you were getting my body." The girl let out another giggle as she got back up from her kneeling position. A few gasps of pain came out of Ellen's mouth.

"Just for a day... Heehee. I guess you did say that, but I knew better." Another excited giggle. "I was surprised you had enough magic left to trap me in that house of yours... but, to no avail. I had your magic and it wouldn't be killing me anytime soon. So I was ensured to escape." Her smile quickly turned into a sadistic smirk.

Ellen continued to wriggle around in the girl, either out of anger or pain... "Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity." The golden-haired smiled in amazement and leaned her head forward to get a better look. "Ah, could it be... Are you that worried about what is to come? Your demon will most likely come and claim your soul. I wonder what's it like... Oh well I guess 'I' will never know... So then, I suppose you're worried about what will happen when you're gone? It'll be just fine. I'll go back home to live with my father and have a happily ever after and know will even knew you existed." The girl couldn't help but smile.

"So..." The girl was distracted by a voice in the distance. "Viola?!" A man roamed through the forest, most likely looking for the golden-haired girl. Viola gave a panicked expression and opened her mouth. An imitation of a scared scream came out of her opened mouth. She turned towards the man, quickly rushing over to his side.

"Viola?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?" The man looked very concern as he wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone by myself." Her voice sounded incredibly fake to Ellen, but it wasn't like she could explain this to Viola's father. "I was so worried about you." The father asked, his focus remaining on his daughter.

"I'm okay... I'm just so happy to see you." Ellen could tell Viola was honest about what she had said, Viola honestly loved her father very much. "That is what attacked me!" Viola suddenly pointed at Ellen and Ellen couldn't help but look sad. _I thought she was my friend, but she knew... She always knew._ Ellen thought, as she felt her grip on life starting to leave. _This can't happen to me, not me!_ She thought as she started to drag herself closer towards the two.

"S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!" The man had stuttered, but he still pointed his gun at her. He stood in front of Viola, protecting her. _This isn't fair! He is suppose to protect me- _Ellen's thoughts were cut off as she heard a gun go off. One shot, two shot.

She could faintly hear someone walking away. "Good-bye, Ellen." She could hear Viola say. Viola was staring down at Ellen with a sadistic grin. Ellen could hear her start to walk away as well. Suddenly Ellen could feel coarse fur rubbing up against her body. _This is... it. I never thought it would end like this. _She thought as she faded from this world, leaving for a dark abyss.


End file.
